Chemicals React
by teejplease
Summary: In which Kate and Pogue feel things they shouldn’t, Caleb's life is a lot more taboo than everyone thinks, Ashley and Tyler’s love story is doomed even before it starts, and Reid and Jane are terrible at the whole 'platonic' thing. Pre-TCP; pre-movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant

There were barely audible groans when the Professor announced a project. There were more pronounced ones when he elaborated that the partners were going to be alphabetical.

"Abbot, Barns."

Unlike the rest of the class, Tyler wasn't groaning or slumped in his chair. By his calculations he would be working with Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend of a few months. Her being the only girl to have broken into the Sons' knit circle, Tyler found her fun and easygoing, band just a little on the fantastical side – the perfect counterpart to Pogue's stoic, wary ways. Tyler looked forward to working with her.

"Sims, Sun."

Tyler joined the rest of his peers in slumping in his seat.

Well, there went that idea. He didn't even know anyone with the surname 'Sun,' which explains why when the teacher told the class to find his or her partner, Tyler stayed in his seat and looked around halfheartedly.

"Hi," a girlish voice greeted and he looked as a pretty Asian girl slid in the vacated seat next to him.

"Hey," he said, sitting up. "Tyler Sims." He carefully shook her smaller, delicate hand.

"Ashley Sun," she replied. And then she smiled at him and Tyler couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe this wasn't a complete waste after all.

**TBC.**

-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

A/N: This is a prequel to _The Chemistry Project._ You don't have to read TCP before this but I do recommend it because I just designed it that way. This fic explains so many things in TCP that weren't explained and elaborates where I just left hints and undertones. I guess, technically, you could read this _before_ TCP, seeing as how it's a prequel, it just wouldn't be as fun. Also note that this fic takes place _before_ the movie. Kthanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley and Tyler had made plans to meet up at her dorm after his practice, so around five o'clock, Tyler found himself standing outside her room, listening to the girl chastise someone into cleaning their side of the room.

"I don't see what the big deal is, 'Lee!" another girl replied, her voice just slightly deeper than his partner's. "You guys are just working on Chemistry! It's not like my side of the room is even that messy. Its actually a hell of a lot cleaner than it usually is."

"At least put your clothes away."

"Dude, chill!"

Tyler wondered if he should come back later, but against his better judgment, he knocked on the door. It was probably good that he did, considering how heated the argument was getting.

There was a beat before Ashley came and opened the door, a sunny smile on her face that betrayed none of the slight argument that had recently taken place. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "Come in."

After overhearing the two roommates talk, Tyler was surprised to see a relatively okay looking room. Most of the room was super clean except for the clutter on one of the beds that was unmade and had folded clothes on it, as well as another girl. She looked up from her laptop and gave him a grin. "Wassup," she said before turning back to her glowing screen.

Ashley rolled her eyes at her roommate's shoddy welcome. "Tyler, this is my roommate Jane."

"Hey," Tyler said dutifully. The girl gave him another smile.

Ashley gestured to her bed and Tyler took a seat, putting down his books. She watched him situate himself before excusing herself to the attached restroom.

"So," Jane said, when the door to the bathroom closed, "first day of the project being assigned and 'Lee is already working you, huh? Sucks."

Tyler shrugged, opening his Chemistry book. "I guess," he replied, reserved. He usually didn't talk to anyone outside of schoolwork or the Sons. Something about the easiness of this girl made him decide to step out of his usual short sentences. "Better her to lead then for me to procrastinate until later."

"This is true," Jane agreed. "True but boring."

Ashley stepped out of the bathroom. "You being a bad influence again, Jane?"

Jane smirked but didn't voice a reply.

Padding back to her bed, Ashley took a seat next to Tyler before opening her book to the same page, uncapping a highlighter. "Let's do this."

The business-like tone the rather small girl's voice took sent warning bells off in Tyler's head. The look Jane sent him that told he was in deep shit didn't help either.

* * *

An hour later, Tyler was exhausted. He felt like his head had been carved open, his brain taken out, and then rubbed against a cheese grater.

Despite his fatigue, Tyler couldn't stop smiling. Ashley had a lighthearted outtake on things despite her hardy work ethic, and her banter with Jane had him laughing. The three had been joking so much that Ashley and Tyler hadn't gotten much done more than a few pages of research. Tyler realized why Ashley insisted they start today – at the pace the pair was working at, they would barely finish their project by the deadline. Instead of feeling irritated that they were working so slowly, Tyler looked forward to spending more time with Ashley, and by association, Jane.

It helped that Ashley was getting prettier by the second.

**TBC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

A/N: I just want to share with you that I've just read the **best** Covenant fanfic since I discovered greyhaven11's writing. So, I was on Adultfanfiction . net, of course, indulging… lol. And, um, there was this wonderfully _dark_ fanfic starring Tyler and Aaron of all people. It was so **AMAZING!** If you're interested in reading it its called _Little Pieces of Nothing that Fall_. So good, you should go read it right now.

And can I just tell you guys it's weird writing something where Tyler and Jane are mere _acquaintances_? And not in love with each other? So strange… That's when I know TCP was a job well done….


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler made his way up to Ashley and Jane's room, nervously worrying his lip. True, he'd been going there after his practice for the past few days, ever since the assignment had been given, but the butterflies in his stomach refused to settle each time he made his way over. Taking in a deep breath, Tyler tried to calm his nerves. Sadly, it seemed impossible. Especially when Ashley opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey," he said in reply to her greeting.

He stepped in and his lips quirked of their own volition at Jane, who was, as per usual, perched on her bed, typing quickly on her computer. She inclined her head in welcome.

The two girls' room had slowly devolved into a mess, at least in Jane's section. Books were scattered on the floor and sweaters were thrown over the foot of her bed. In all honestly, looking at the chaotic upkeep of Jane's portion slightly calmed him, reminding him of his and Reid's room. Her side was well lived in, unlike Ashley's which looked pristine and made him slightly uneasy, worrying that he might mess it up somehow.

"What are you always working on?" he asked, curiously.

She gave him a small, secretive smile that calmed his anxiety before going back to the glow of the screen, not even bothering to answer.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "She's looking up Gaming stuff. Discussing strategy with her online team and _whatever_." She sat on her bed delicately. "Nerd," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Don't be jealous," the other girl replied, not even looking up.

"I'm not," the other girl shot back.

Tyler shook his head at their antics – their dynamic kind of reminded him of Reid and Caleb, except without the rivalry.

After a few agonizing moments that stretched far too long for Tyler's liking, he slid next to Ashley, taking care to sit at a respectable distance. Ashley gave him a small grin before turning back to her book.

Jane rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the hopelessness of the two.

"Fucking ridiculous," she murmured. "It's almost _painful."_

* * *

Ashley and Tyler's study session was broken by the jingle of a cell phone. Tyler blushed as Mystikal's _Shake Ya Ass_ blared as his ring tone. Ashley giggled and Jane was singing along happily, dancing while seated.

He answered the phone. "You changed my ring tone?" he asked in exasperation.

The two girls could hear someone cackling in glee from the other end of the line.

"Not cool, man," Tyler admonished.

He paused as the other person on the phone drawled something out.

"No, I can't, man," Tyler winced when the other person's voice rose. "I'm telling you I can't go to Nicky's tonight, I'm studying."

"Chemistry," Tyler continued. He gave both girls an apologetic look. "What?" He bit his lip again. He rattled off the girls' room number, alarming the two other occupants in the room. "What? No! You are _not_ coming over. _Reid!"_

He sighed, shut his phone and rubbed his temples. "He hung up," he explained to the girls looking at him in interest.

Ashley gave a weighted look to her roommate. Jane's eyebrows arched in surprise before she nodded slightly. Her countenance then smoothed over to display nonchalance.

"You guys have been working way too hard," Jane stated. "I don't see the harm in you going to Nikki's."

"But the project," Tyler started, stopping when Jane gave an unladylike snort.

"Fuck the project," she declared succinctly. "Its not due for another couple days. You're good, dude." She paused before continuing on, Ashley's eyes pushing her forward. "In fact, 'Lee here works too hard, take her with you, too."

Tyler nearly kissed Jane – she just set that up perfectly and effortlessly. Little did he know she had only done it because of the look in Ashley's eyes.

He blushed. "We have been working everyday," Tyler began. Ashley gave him a shy smile. "Want to go?"

Her smile spread out wider. "Sure." She and Tyler locked gazes, the moment only broken by the sound of some obnoxious knocking on the door.

Jane shook her head, waving away the other two's attempts to get up. Opening the door, she gave a quizzical look to the blonde arranged in perfect James Deanstyle against the doorframe.

Reid eyed the petite girl in front of him. He nearly grinned. Maybe Tyler wasn't a total loss – his choice in girls seemed to be improving.

"Garwin, Reid Garwin," he declared, emulating James Bond's suaveness very successfully (unfortunately for all the Spenser girls that he had previously used this trick on), offering his hand. He tossed his bangs out of his eyes and smirked down at the girl.

Jane brushed her bangs out of her eyes with her free hand as one of his encased her other with a surprisingly gentle touch. "Jane," she replied, giving him an easy grin.

He peaked over her head (not a hard feat, being over half a foot taller than her) and caught sight of his best friend. "Wassup," he called to Tyler. His stare slid lazily over Tyler and the girl sitting cross-legged next to him on the bed, assessing the situation easily. His smirk widened and he looked down at the girl still opening the door.

That meant she was fair game, then.

_Excellent_.

**TBC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Covenant,_ James Dean, or Mystikal's _Shake Ya Ass._

A/N: I tried, I really tried to write some more development between Ashley and Tyler before Reid was introduced into the fic. The problem is, it is literally impossible to tell Reid as a character to simply lie in waiting. He's just not that kind of guy – you don't tell Reid when he comes into the fic, _he_ tells _you_. I know that sounds weird (and cliché) but that is just how it happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler followed Reid obediently out when Jane asked them to come back in twenty minutes after the girls got ready.

He wasn't surprised when Ashley opened the door when the two boys came later, looking absolutely radiant in a pair of skinny jeans, a slinky, fashion forward top, and heels. She looked graceful and perfect (at least in Tyler's eyes).

Ashley waved the two boys in and told them Jane would be out of the attached bathroom in a second. As soon as the words left Ashley's mouth, Jane opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile, donning an earring that matched the one already in her other ear. "Ready."

Tyler was stunned for a short (_Very short_, he told himself, being sure to glance at Ashley to reassure himself of his affections) moment. Instead of clad in her usual sweats, she wore a plain, clingy long-sleeved burgundy shirt and jeans. Surprisingly, it didn't come across as simple but natural, her hair pulled back for once. What surprised Tyler even more was that she wasn't as shapeless as the sweats made her to be, but petite. Unlike Ashley who had the standard Spenser girl body of slim and conveying the sense of being lithe, despite her short stature, Jane had some (here Tyler was being modest) curvature.

Ashley made a charming comment and Tyler's attention was rightfully directed once more. He ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Ashley began a conversation about the upcoming History test as the quartet began walking out. Reid and Jane followed the couple at a slower pace.

"This is ridiculous," Reid said, making a subtle gesture to the two in front of him so the girl walking not quite next to him knew what he was talking about.

Jane who had been stuck as a bystander to the two's sedate romance for the past few days moved next to him and burst out, "I know, right?" She was grateful to find someone who understood how agonizing the two were. "It's so obvious and yet they're both so oblivious." She continued chattering on as the four reached the car.

Reid watched the excited girl continue with her rant, the beginnings of a smile turning up his lips.

* * *

When they arrived at Nicky's, Tyler introduced the two girls to Caleb, Pogue, and Kate, who already had a table.

"So you're her," Pogue said after a few moments.

Tyler blushed and drummed his fingers on the table.

"What?" Ashley asked at the same time, confused.

Kate and Caleb both gave Pogue a look that shut the longhaired boy's mouth immediately.

"What Pogue means," Kate interjected smoothly, "is you're the one Tyler is working on Chem. with. I told him how Ty' and I were surprisingly not partners and he was curious." Tyler gave the pretty, dark-haired girl a grateful look (he knew he approved of her and Pogue's relationship for a reason).

"Oh," Ashley said, feeling disappointed. She had _hoped_…

Jane rolled her eyes. Always with the misunderstandings, her roommate was.

Reid caught her eye and smirked, obviously thinking something along the same lines of how awkward their two best friends were.

Caleb changed the subject. "So, I don't see you two here that often."

Jane laughed. Ashley glared at her but she ignored it, continuing with the sound.

Caleb arched a brow.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll know why by the end of the night," Jane said mysteriously to the other occupants of the table, not even flinching when the burn of Ashley's gaze increased tenfold.

Ashley blushed when Tyler gave her a questioning look. The subject was promptly changed again.

* * *

Ashley glanced at the pool tables for the fifth time from the table, Reid and Tyler playing Aaron and the boys. She, Jane, Caleb, Pogue, and Kate were still seated at the table.

Kate touched the other girl's arm. "I wouldn't worry about it," Kate said.

"Worry about what?" Ashley lied unconvincingly. Jane resisted the urge to slam her forehead to the table in exasperation.

Caleb sighed, already tired of this song and dance and it hadn't even been an hour. "Tyler likes you," he declared. "He just is… _shy_. He's hard to read."

"He probably won't make a move unless enticed to," Pogue added.

"Baby!" Kate admonished, slapping Pogue's chest.

"What?" Pogue asked, clueless of his faux pas.

Instead of being deterred, Ashley exchanged a thoughtful look with Jane. "Really?"

Reid and Tyler began heading back to the table, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Oh, you're about to find out why we don't come here," Jane said quietly to Caleb.

Caleb gave her a quizzical look before he caught sight of Aaron following Reid and Tyler, a heated look on his face. He began putting on his jacket but was stopped by Jane who touched his arm and shook her head.

Reid plopped into a seat and Tyler followed suit. The blonde slouched, bringing out the wad of recently won bills, blatantly counting them in front of the approaching curly-haired boy.

"Garwin," Aaron started, stalking forward.

"Aaron," Jane greeted, lifting her hand in a lazy wave. "Wassup."

Reid stopped counting his money and the smirk dropped from his face. Tyler looked up in interest.

Aaron started and looked comically shocked. "Jane?"

"Hey," she replied, ignoring the incredulous looks coming her way, "I've been meaning to ask you how the Lancaster account went."

Aaron approached the table and the rest of the occupants of the table except one were surprised that his attention was no longer directed towards his rival.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Good," he answered, "Dad was pleased."

It was becoming clear that Jane and Aaron's family was in business together – enough so that they were familiar to one another.

Jane nodded. "I heard you got half a bil'. Good job," she congratulated the boy sincerely. "Five hundred mil' is a lot of money."

It was here Reid broke into the conversation. "He needed it," he said, waving the money in his hand pointedly, a shit-eating grin on his face. It remained there even when Jane kicked his leg beneath the table, though it lost some of its conviction.

Aaron glanced at Reid, his expression turning sour. Suddenly his face did the most curious thing: his gaze slid past Reid and he blanched, before his countenance turned nonchalant. "'Lee," he greeted coolly.

Everyone else at the table besides Jane was surprised when the pretty girl's face twisted into a fierce scowl.

"I told you not to call me that," Ashley said, "only Jane can." Tyler could see her hands curling into fists in her lap.

Aaron smirked. "Well you're definitely not an 'Ashley'."

Ashley's expression grew darker. "Ashley is a perfectly acceptable name. Its -."

"Typical," Aaron stated. "And you'd never be that."

Ashley's expression was frozen and she said nothing.

Kate, who knew how scummy Aaron could be, watched with interested, waiting for the punch line.

Aaron didn't disappoint. "Especially if you were naked," he added slyly, darting away.

"Asshole!" Ashley cried to his retreating back, resisting the urge to throw something at the boy.

Jane turned her head from her roommate but most of the table could still see her silently laughing. She shouldn't have bothered; Ashley was too heated to notice anyway.

Tyler was taken aback by Ashley's reaction to the Abbot boy. He had never heard her swear before – Jane was usually the one who swore so freely, and Ashley always frowned in distaste whenever the girl did. To hear her curse so easily was disconcerting.

"And that's why we don't come here," Jane told Caleb in a low voice, after her shoulders stopped shaking in mirth.

* * *

"Is there a story there?" Kate asked Ashley when the three girls escaped to the bathroom later.

Ashley scoffed, mid lip-gloss application, "He _wishes_."

'_Often, especially at night, when its late, and he's alone with his hand,' _Jane added in her mind.

"He treats girls like dirt, simple as that," Ashley reasoned, unaware to her friend's thoughts.

Kate saw Jane's expression in the mirror and knew it wasn't that simple. She didn't press the Asian girl, though, who was obviously oblivious.

* * *

"You want to come in for a second?" Pogue asked, leaning against the Caleb's car door. Caleb was dropping Kate and Pogue back to Pogue's place after taking them to Nicky's.

Caleb glanced at Kate and she gave him a reassuring smile, showing she didn't mind. "Sure." And he followed them into the house.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Ashley said as Tyler and Reid walked the two girls back to their dorm.

"Yeah, me, too," Tyler said. He and Ashley gave each other small, bashful smiles.

"We should do it again some time, then," surprisingly enough, it wasn't Jane who helped the couple this time, but Reid. He did it in a much different manner, though, freely showing his frustration with the two by rolling his eyes. He smirked when Jane gave him an amused grin.

"Definitely," Jane answered for Ashley and herself, when it was clear the other girl wouldn't.

"Great," both Tyler and Ashley enthused at the same time, blushing.

The four paused at the girls' door, Jane opening it.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow for our project," Tyler stated.

Ashley smiled but Jane knew the other girl was disappointed he didn't say something (_anything_) else. "Yeah," she said, giving him a wistful look. She stepped into the room and Jane followed.

Giving the two boys a wave, she closed the door. Once she was sure the two boys were far away enough that they wouldn't hear the two girls talking, Jane turned to her roommate.

"Well, that was painless," Jane declared sarcastically, untying her hair. "What's wrong? Usually you and whatever boy aren't that awkward."

Ashley fell onto her bed, groaning, "I know! Its like he doesn't get it." She propped her face on her hand. "And I can't help but think of what Pogue said. Am I not enticing enough? I seriously don't know what else to do." She made sure to sound extra pitiful at the end.

Jane smiled at her friend, seeing through her ploy. "You want me to infiltrate, don't you?"

Both girls knew how easily boys got along with Jane, treating her like she was another one of them. It wasn't a stretch for her to try to become friends with Tyler and Reid so she could nudge Tyler into making a move.

Ashley gave Jane the same smile. "Yes, please!"

* * *

Kate and Caleb exchanged amused looks from their seats. Pogue leaned against Kate, snoring and effectively trapping her. On the TV screen in front of them played the most recently released romantic comedy.

"If only it were that easy," Caleb said, eyes on the screen at the kissing couple.

Kate laughed. "Come on, Caleb. You have trouble picking up girls? I could help you pick out the perfect girl for you."

Caleb smiled. "I don't have trouble finding the perfect girl. I have trouble finding the perfect _single_ girl."

Kate scoffed. "Caleb, you're such a catch. Any girl would be lucky enough to have you. You're better than most of the guys at Spenser."

"Most of them?" Caleb asked his smile widening in amusement.

"Yeah, all but one," Kate said with a laugh, patting her boyfriend's sleeping form.

Caleb joined her in laughter after a moment's pause. "Yeah, all but one," he echoed. Any one of the Sons could've heard the wistful note in his voice that Kate missed.

Thankfully, Pogue was asleep.

**TBC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. I also forgot to add in the last chapter that I don't own James Bond.

A/N: I meant no harm to anyone named Ashley. Lots of girls are named Ashley and are perfectly likeable. Aaron was just being... himself, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler gave Ashley an apologetic look when his phone rang, flipping it open and answering with a curt, "Reid."

"Dude," came the bleary voice from the other line, making it easily discernable that the blonde had just woken up, "where are you?" Despite having practice earlier this morning, Reid was still tired and sleepy; having crashed immediately after the practice was over.

"Ashley's room," Tyler answered.

"Not going too well, huh?" the other boy guessed from the underlying note of tension in his best friend's voice. Tyler could picture the blonde sprawled on his bed, hair mussed, sleepily talking on the phone while rubbing the lethargy from his eyes. He couldn't help but give a small smile at that, despite his distress at how uncomfortable he currently felt sitting a few feet away from the pretty, but silent, Asian girl.

"Yeah, well, Jane is still asleep," Tyler said in explanation. Ashley though nothing of it, thinking the boys were talking about something completely different and harmless.

With Jane snoring away in her mattress, there was no one to act as a buffer between the two of them, making for an uncomfortable, awkward experience.

"Isn't it like two?" Reid asked. Tyler knew by the pause that his roommate was now looking at his alarm clock. "Shit, _three_. And she's still asleep? A girl after my own heart."

Tyler gave a noise of agreement, pausing to look at the mound of covers heaped upon a figure curled into a ball.

"So wake her up and let's get breakfast," Reid suggested, yawning. The suggestion was made not as an attempt to get at Jane but rather to help Tyler out. (Very) Little known fact: Reid Garwin was undeniably _sweet_ and thoughtful when he woke up, before the warm water of the shower hit him and he felt his incorrigible mannerisms seep into his skin. You could get Reid to do anything if he was sleepy/drowsy, which is why the Sons usually asked him for favors then. "I'm going to shower and I'll be over in twenty." Then he hung up.

Tyler should've felt angry that Reid was interrupting his time with Ashley; Reid would've been _pissed_ if Tyler even attempted to talk to him when he was 'working' a girl. Instead, Tyler felt relieved that the agonizing experience of him and Ashley being alone could be passed over.

Judging by Ashley's look on her face when he expressed Reid's idea, she felt the same way.

* * *

Tyler let Reid into the girls' room. Reid arched a brow at the state of the room; he hadn't gotten a good look last night, seeing as he was too busy looking at something (or, rather, something) else. It was clear that this roomed housed two girls with very different conceptions of what 'cleanliness' was.

He gave a disbelieving look when he realized someone was still in bed. "What the fuck?"

"Dude," Tyler started, "it is like _impossible_ to get her up. I tried everything."

"Not everything," Ashley countered. She laughed when she saw his incredulous look. "What? You offered. I didn't want to tell you that you were doing it wrong."

Reid looked at Tyler, wondering how this was awkward. Tyler shook his head at the boy's questioning look – before Reid had come, Ashley had spoken in monosyllables. Reid would never tell Tyler how indignant he felt over Tyler's predicament in that moment.

"Well, then get to it," Reid said, waving her in the direction of her slumbering counterpart.

Ashley rolled her eyes at his impatience. She turned her head towards her roommate and announced in a clear voice, "Breakfast!"

The two boys watched in amazement when the lump under the covers finally moved. There was a sleepy moan and then the girl slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Huh? What? Oh… okay." She rolled out of her bed in a surprisingly limber move, landing on her feet. She continued on to the attached bathroom in a sleepy daze.

Reid and Tyler blinked as they watched her walk away, clad only in a pair of faded flannel pajama pants and a ratty sports bra.

Ashley had the gall to laugh.

* * *

The strangeness of the day had continued once Jane had stepped outside of the bathroom. She started when she saw the two boys before shrugging and continuing on with whatever she was doing. Tyler was almost (at least this is what he told himself) regretful when she slipped on a faded men's t-shirt that had a large anime character that on it. Tyler recognized him after a few seconds.

Reid grinned when he saw it. "Vegeta?" he asked.

She beamed. "He's my favorite out of all the Z fighters." She, Tyler, and Reid began discussing which character was better, their voices getting loud and overzealous.

Ashley tried not to grin. Jane was like the perfect double agent.

Somewhere deep inside her, she felt a pang of jealous, but the girl tossed it as easily as she did her hair.

**TBC.**

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Covenant_ or _Dragon Ball Z_.

A/N: I am trying to make this fic more RG/Jane because TCP seemed to focus more on Tyler than Reid. I don't know if I'm the only one who got that impression, but if I got it and I _wrote_ it, I'm sure some must have felt that way, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley walked in front of the three towards the cafeteria, the two boys and her roommate still discussing something that she couldn't quite comprehend (or bring herself to care about). She rolled her eyes in annoyance when Jane and Reid started a shouting match over whatever they were discussing.

"I'm telling you, C.O.D. (1) is _way_ better than the Halo-verse," Reid insisted.

"No, it isn't!" Jane shot back. "The weapons are so much cooler in Halo! You can _not_ tell me you don't enjoy the feel of a plasma rifle in your hands!"

Tyler shook his head, lips turned up in amusement.

"You need so much more skill for C.O.D. than for Halo," Reid argued. He turned towards his best friend. "Tyler, back me up!"

"Well," Tyler began. From behind Reid, Jane waved her arms and shook her head. He hesitated.

"We're here," Ashley declared shortly, arms crossed. The three all looked at her unsure at her slightly irritated voice. From behind the two, Ashley could see Jane finally get it and the girl shrugged and mouthed, 'Infiltrating.' Ashley gave a sigh of defeat before turning away from the three. "So, who wants pancakes?" she asked in a fake cheery voice.

In case you've never been in a private school before, you should know that each private school does something a little extra to ensure the happiness of its students. Spenser, being a school filled with the youth of some of the most powerful families in the world, was no different. It was a lot easier to get funding if a student told their parents how_ accommodating_ the school was, rather than how strict the school's officials were, which is why students were more often warned away from bad behavior rather than actually punished. And if you didn't get _caught_ doing a bad deed, then it didn't happen. Private schools, more so than the military, operated on the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy.For example, curfew on weekdays was eleven, but weekends, Spenser's cafeteria just _randomly_ happened to serve breakfast all day for those students who just _randomly_ happened to sleep in late.

In short, all day breakfast very common amongst most of the Spenser population, which is why it was strange when Ashley actually got a lunch-esque meal.

"What?" she asked, fork pausing halfway to her mouth once they had gotten situated at one of the round lunch tables.

"Is that mashed potatoes?" Reid asked in disbelief (and some disdain), his mouth full of French toast tastiness.

"Yeah," Ashley answered shortly, confused at where this was going.

"Why?" Surprisingly this came from Tyler, who was happily licking his syrup-covered fork.

Ashley glanced at him and froze for a millisecond when she caught sight of his pink tongue (To the side, Reid smirked knowingly). She visibly shook herself before answering. "I already had breakfast. I've been awake since ten. You know this."

"I've been awake since eight. But, breakfast is awesome," Tyler argued. "It's the most important meal of the day, so we should have it often."

"I know, right?" Jane cried, taking a hearty bite of her scrambled eggs. "I've tried to tell her like a million times – she just doesn't get it." She cut her sausage into smaller pieces, crying out in faux-anger when Reid's hand darted out and popped it into her mouth. "At least use the fork," she admonished the blonde boy.

He shrugged carelessly.

"I don't get the big deal, breakfast is good, but we should only eat it during breakfast or during the occasional midnight binge," Ashley declared.

Tyler dipped his tater tots into his syrup as well. "I guess," he agreed unconvincingly. He and Ashley simultaneously rolled their eyes.

From next to them, Reid and Jane exchanged looks before the two both shrugged. Reid opened his mouth pointedly and Jane stuck some sausage into his mouth, catching on quickly.

"So, anyway," Ashley started, "Jane, didn't you say you needed to pick up some things from the store?" She turned her telling eyes to her roommate.

"Um, yeah," Jane answered after a short pause. She looked at the other girl before hesitantly continuing on. "But you and Tyler should do your project so I don't have a ride to town…?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out as an unsure question. Ashley nodded, so Jane continued confidently on. "So, I guess I'll just wait until a later date." She was sure to sound extra pitiful towards the end, playing with one of the sausages on her plate in an overtly despondent manner.

"Reid will take you," Tyler offered, holding out his keys.

Reid gaped. Tyler was never so forthcoming with his vehicle – it was precious to him (which is probably why Reid loved exerting power over Tyler by 'borrowing' it). Reid's hands tentatively began reaching for them before snatching them quickly out of his friend's hands and pocketing them, almost scared that Tyler was joking. For Reid, it was a surreal moment.

For the girls, it was a job well done. Boys were so predictable. The girls exchanged looks and mentally high-fived each other.

"Thanks!" Jane said, keeping the triumph out of her voice just barely.

* * *

"That was fun," Tyler shyly stated once they got back to Ashley's room.

Ashley smiled at him. "It was," she agreed. "We should do it again some time."

"I'm sure we will," Tyler replied.

Ashley's smile grew wider but he didn't see, seeing as she was gathering something from her dresser. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Tyler continued on, worrying his lip and eyeing her back. He could tell her how he felt right now; it was the perfect time. "Reid and Jane are seemingly soulmates." Or he could be the coward he usually is.

Ashley's smile fell off her face. "Let's get back to work on that Chemistry," she declared, turning away from her cabinet and presenting Tyler with her now serene expression devoid of any emotion. It didn't help anyone – the disappointment from both parties was palpable in the air.

Tyler mentally sighed. He was such a pussy.

* * *

"This car is _sweet_!" Jane cried. "How much can this baby carry?"

"Shit if I know," Reid answered, starting the car. The radio turned on. "Seatbelts," Reid ordered before backing up.

Jane frowned in distaste at the heavy metal blaring out from the state of the art sound system and began fiddling the knobs, leaning back in her seat when it landed on a station full of loud bass and low, growling voices.

Reid pressed on the brakes hard, throwing her forward into her seatbelt. "What the fuck is this shit?"

Jane's eyes narrowed. "Music."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Reid retorted. "Music requires actual instruments."

"What? You have a thing against hip hop now?" Jane asked heatedly once he began driving again.

"Doesn't everybody?" Reid snarled. He switched to a rock station.

Jane sneered and switched it back. This continued on before she just shook her head and turned off the radio. "There – now we'll just have to entertain ourselves."

"Because you're _so_ interesting," Reid said sarcastically.

Jane rolled her eyes and they were silent for a few seconds. She chanced a look at the driving boy, who had done the same to her that exact same moment. They both glared and then looked away.

It only took a few seconds after that for them to begin laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

* * *

Tyler erased one of his equations heartily and sneezed when some of the dust particles got in his nose.

"Bless you," Ashley said, not even bothering to look up from her own work.

"Thanks," he said in turn, beginning to rewrite the problem.

* * *

"Dude, let's go into here," Reid said, outside of a worn comic book shop.

"Awesome!" Jane cried, scurrying forward. She shoved Reid playfully so that she could go through the door first.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink, I'm going to warm up some tea," Ashley offered.

"No thanks," Tyler said, biting the eraser of his pencil.

* * *

"Let's get something to eat," Jane suggested, forty-five minutes after they had arrived. "I'm feeling a burger."

"That sounds pretty good, right about now," Reid said, rubbing his belly. He caught sight of another restaurant tucked in the corner. "Or, ooh, Chinese"

"Yum!" he and Jane cried enthusiastically at the same time, both not-quite-running towards the family-owned restaurant.

* * *

Ashley coughed.

Tyler looked up. "Did you say anything?"

"Nope," Ashley said.

* * *

Jane checked the time on her cell as they waited for their food. "It's been more than an hour," she declared. "You think the kids will still be okay for another, honey?" she asked jokingly.

Reid laughed, ignoring the way her teasing nickname affected him "They had to grow up some time."

"This is true," Jane said, her face lighting up when she caught sight of their orders heading their way.

Reid, his back to the kitchen, didn't see the food coming. But he smiled anyway when he saw her excited expression.

* * *

Ashley glanced the clock next to her bed. "They've been gone two hours," she informed her partner.

"Hopefully my car is still alright," Tyler joked.

Ashley didn't laugh and the room was silenced once more.

**TBC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Covenant, Halo, _or_ Call of Duty._

(1) C.O.D. is what most gamers call _Call of Duty_, a game series set during the war (the fictional WWIII or the upcoming one which will be in WWII).

A/N: The flaws in Tyler and Ashley's would-be-relationship are starting to show quite heavily. And the juxtaposition between Ashley and Tyler versus Jane and Reid was supposed to comical – I hope I succeeded!


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Tyler both watched silently went their two roommates stumbled into the girls' room an hour later. Reid and Jane both were flushed and smiling.

Tyler caught the keys Reid tossed him.

"Tyler," Jane started, "hate to break it to you, but you drive_ some_ vehicle; I'm jealous."

Tyler stopped fighting the grin that had been begging to be released since the two walked in – it was rare anyone understood and empathized with the passion he felt for his monstrous vehicle. "Have fun you two?"

Jane and Reid both stopped smiling and scowled. "No," they declared loudly. They gave each other quizzical looks before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, we had fun," Tyler was surprised that it was Reid who admitted this. The blonde usually was too cool for 'fun'.

Jane grimaced when she saw their notes strewn about. "Still at it?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She pushed Reid's shoes off her bed when he plopped himself down onto it, sitting at the space his feet had vacated. She rolled her eyes when he petulantly put his feet on her lap and didn't bother pushing them off again.

"'Fraid so," Ashley said.

"Bummer," Jane replied. She unnoticeably arched a brow at her roommate, slightly frowning at the other girl's imperceptible shaking of her head in response.

Jane mentally sighed. She was getting tired of having to act as a shepherd to Tyler and Ashley's relationship and the two weren't even in one.

"Guess who we ran into while in town," Reid stated.

"Who?" Tyler asked unnecessarily.

"Brenner," Reid answered.

Tyler looked at the blonde in surprise. "Why isn't he in school?" Brenner was last year's swim team captain who had graduated and gone off to college.

"He's still on winter vacation," Reid explained, arms crossed behind his head. "He's having a party tonight. We should go."

Tyler looked at the school materials strewn around him.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on!" she said. "Its like the beginning of the semester. This is only the first project – it's not even a major part of your grade. Besides, I was going to go with Lee since he invited me."

Tyler glanced a look at the girl seated next to him, who gave him an encouraging smile that was out of character. Perhaps she really wanted to go as well. He bit his lip. "I guess," he conceded.

* * *

Caleb grinned at his best friend as he opened the passenger door and helped his girlfriend inside. "Hey Kate," he greeted the girl who slid in next to him, keeping his voice uncharacteristically light (1). He ignored his speeding heartbeat when the girl smiled at him in reply. The eldest Son caught Pogue's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Hey, man."

Pogue nodded, meeting his gaze. "What's up?" he asked. "Reid and Tyler going tonight?"

The darker boy nodded. "Brenner only called me because he ran into Reid in town with that Jane girl."

Pogue laughed. "Reid would," he murmured under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

Caleb's lips turned up as well at the sound of the younger boy laughing. "I think Tyler might actually be serious about this girl, though."

Kate pursed her lips. "He's only known her a week, though," she pointed out. She ignored how Caleb's previous grin had made her warm low in her belly.

Caleb shrugged and tried not to look at the pretty girl next to him. "When you feel it you feel it," he said, eyes dark and half-focused on the road.

* * *

Ashley and Jane sat next to each other, Ashley's hands steering her car expertly. Unlike how the two girls usually acted when they were in a car (all singing along with the radio and screaming giddiness) the two were silent, oblivious to the other two girls seated in the back.

"You nervous?" Jane asked the girl driving the luxury vehicle.

Ashley scoffed. "Not even," she said unconvincingly. Behind her one of the girls she had agreed to give a ride to, Blair, cooed into her phone, Blair's boyfriend on the other line.

Jane didn't call the Asian girl on her lie. "Good, because you're going to have fun," Jane stated. "Tyler's going to get shit-faced and will be all over you, just watch!"

The girl nicknamed 'Lee' smirked. "Hopefully," she said coyly.

Jane laughed.

* * *

"Okay, meet back at the car at one-thirty," Ashley told the two girls, Blair and Michelle, who had hitched a ride from her. The two girls who lived in the room next to Ashley and Jane nodded before trotting off.

Jane slung an arm around the shorter girl. "There she goes again," she sang jokingly as the two watched in disinterest as Blair and Michelle disappeared into the house. "Wonder how we're going to find Reid and Tyler in this mess." The two girls turned in confusion when a car drove passed them honking.

"Hey, sexy ladies," Reid yelled out of the rolled down window, face in an exaggerated leer. "How much for the night?" Next to him Tyler grinned, arm rested against the steering wheel.

Jane posed. "For you two sexy gentlemen? Free," she said in a fake New Jersey accent before laughing.

Tyler's smile grew a little wider as he pulled into a parking space, Reid's cheer floating in the breeze behind the car.

Jane watched the car drive away with a fond smile. She felt Ashley's gaze on her and arched a brow in question. "What?"

Ashley shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, amused smile in place. Ashley wondered what Jane would do when she realized she wasn't just infiltrating anymore.

* * *

The four Sons greeted each other while the girls who had accompanied their parties did the same. Pogue clapped a hand on the youngest Son's shoulder. "So, you going to make a move tonight?"

Tyler gave his three expectant brothers a disgruntled look. "I've known her for a _week_," he pointed out.

The other three shrugged. "If it was me, I'd have taken her out to lunch already," Pogue argued.

"If it were me, we'd have already been to four dates," Caleb interjected.

"And if it were me," Reid started, smirking.

"Shut up, Reid," the other Sons deadpanned.

Reid lifted his hands into the air, smirk still in place and growing wider by the second.

Jane slung an arm around his exposed waist, leaning into the blonde boy. Behind her, Kate and Ashley were talking animatedly about each other's outfit, exchanging the stores they'd bought them from.

"Wassup, fellas," she said as Reid's arm settled around her, perfectly comfortable with the gesture despite meeting him only yesterday. Neither of the two thought anything of their apparent ease with one another, accepting it at face value.

Caleb tilted his head, wondering who she reminded him of with her greeting.

"Couldn't help but hear what you were talking about," she admitted. She continued despite their alarmed faces. "Oh come on, with the music so loud you all basically have to yell over it. And I kind of have bat ears." She shrugged. "Anyway, Ty', what I suggest you do is get drunk as fuck. Drink some liquid courage _down, down, down_."

Tyler was blushing, looking down.

Jane reached over and touched his arm, peering into his striking blue eyes. "Hey, none of that," she said. "Think of it this way: I wouldn't be encouraging you to drink to make you do something she'd reject, you get me?" She gave him a comforting smile that dropped off her face when the two girls finally finished their conversation and came over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kate asked, taking in the scene.

The four boys watched in amazement as Jane's face shifted into a playful, carefree expression. Obviously there was more to this girl than what they had all had originally thought.

"Nothing much," Jane said, nonchalant. "Just telling everyone how goddamn _thirsty_ I am. I need a drink," she gave Tyler a pointed look from under her side swept bangs.

* * *

"How much liquor did he _have_?" Jane asked incredulously as Tyler stumbled before dragging Ashley off to the dance floor.

Reid laughed. "You think I can still count?" he asked with a slight slur.

Pogue and Kate laughed. Caleb shook his head.

Jane who, despite her earlier pronouncement, hadn't drank that much, gave him a delighted smile.

Reid emptied his cup and tossed it him behind him, declaring loudly, "Fuck, I just want to dance!"

Jane cackled. "Alright, Dane Cook, let's go," she said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

The remaining three watched them go, the same look on their faces.

"When do you think they're going to realize what the fuck they're doing with each other?" Pogue asked, leaning heavily against the wall, his girlfriend pressed against him.

"How 'bout never?" Caleb replied, keeping his eyes off of the amorous pair. "You know Reid," Caleb stated, "and if she's anything like him, it won't ever come into culmination."

"Culmination," Pogue's mouth looked full when he repeated the word. "That's a big word for you." He guffawed.

Kate rolled her eyes but didn't pull away when his lips latched onto her neck.

The three watched as Reid and Jane came back, Reid's arm curled around the girl. Caleb sighed before coming over to help the girl with the obviously inebriated boy. They seated him onto one of the few free chairs next to a counter. Reid groaned before closing his eyes and putting his head down onto the sticky surface.

"Ew," Jane said, picking up a napkin and putting it underneath his head.

Caleb shared the same sentiments in his mind. "Thanks for amusing him," Caleb stated.

Jane shrugged off his gratitude. "No problem." She gave him an assessing look. "Come on, we're dancing," she said once she had looked him over and found him acceptable.

Kate watched as the two were swallowed by the mass of gyrating students. Something sparked inside of her and she realized and recognized it for what it truly was: jealousy. The emotion took her so off guard that she didn't realize Pogue's lips had stopped caressing her skin. The emotion took her so off guard that she didn't notice it in Pogue's eyes as well.

* * *

Kate and Pogue watched as the two dancing couples started walking towards them, Jane and Caleb supporting a teetering Tyler. Ashley followed the three with a blush.

"I think we're done," Jane declared. "I know its early, but Lee has to take our friends home and Tyler and Reid are gone, dude."

Kate pulled away from her boyfriend and watched as he did the same to the wall, although in a much ungraceful manner. She rolled her eyes – her boy was obviously drunk as well.

"Are you good to drive, Pogue? Because neither Tyler or Reid are going to be able to handle the Hummer right now," Caleb said. He sighed when he saw the glazed look in the longer haired boy's eyes. "Fuck, never mind. I guess I'll leave my car here and come back for it tomorrow." His voice ended in a sour tang, obviously disliking the idea of leaving his car behind.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll take 'em, I'm sober," she offered.

"No way, it's a Hummer," Caleb argued.

Jane snorted, ignoring the slightly sexist comment. "Dude, my father owns a construction company; all I drive are off roading vehicles. I own a Tundra for god's sake! I'll take 'em!"

"I don't know," Caleb said, frowning.

"Look, I'm going back to the dorms anyway," she argued. "Pogue is sleeping over your place. I'm assuming Kate isn't because he's too drunk to function. I'll take her and the boys back. This way you can just go to your house and we all spend less time on the road. And your car will be safe."

It was the last part of her case that changed his mind. "Okay," he gave in, "but be careful."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off. "Just help me bring them to the car."

-

Caleb helped his brother into one of the spare beds, taking off Pogue's shoes before tucking him in. Caleb pushed some of the golden hair out of the dozing boy's face before getting up to leave. Just as he was about to reach the door, Pogue began talking to him.

"Psst, Caleb," Pogue said in what he probably thought was a whisper but in actuality was his normal voice.

"Dude," Caleb said, walking back over, "what the fuck – you're awake?"

"I'm not sleepy," Pogue said, pouting. "Where's Katie?" The name he rarely called his girlfriend in front of his fellow warlocks slipped out, but he continued on, oblivious.

"She's not here, man," Caleb said, sitting next to Pogue on the bed. "She went to school, remember?"

"Oh," Pogue said, brow furrowed. "Okay."

Caleb patted his friend's hand before making a move to get up.

"Well, I guess since she isn't here you'll just have to do."

That's all the warning Caleb got before Pogue kissed him.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Covenant_, the Hummer, or the Tundra (though I wish I did the latter).

A/N: Its been a near month – sorry! I totally forgot all about my fics. Hopefully I made up for it with a rather juicy, long-ish chapter…

(1) I always thought that how easily and casually Caleb greeted Kate during the bonfire at the beginning of the movie sounded OOC. A slight explanation why he takes that tone when he speaks to her, I guess.

**OMFG. I JUST HAD TO SHARE THIS ALL WITH YOU, IT'S LIKE 3:39 AND I UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER HOURS AGO BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW. CHASE COLLINS IS IN HAYDEN PANETTIERE'S NEW VIDEO 'Wake Up Call'. WTF?! He looks really good in it, too...**


	8. Chapter 8

Jane closed her laptop and watched her roommate examine her reflection in the mirror. "Hey, Ash?" she began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she didn't look from the mirror as she meticulously applied her lip-gloss.

There's a pause where Jane struggles to voice her question correctly. "Do you think Reid and Tyler ever do it?"

Ashley paused and looked at her roommate through the mirror. "Janie, have you _seen _those two? The chances of them being virgins are so slim."

"You're right." Janie looked away, a blush noticeably crawling across her cheeks.

Ashley's eyes narrowed, offhandedly closing her lip-gloss. "Why do I think that isn't what you were talking about?"

Jane didn't bother to look at her friend, embarrassed beyond reason. "It was… Its just… do you think they've ever done it… with each other?"

Ash dropped her make up and whirled around. "What? _NO!_ Gross."

"Oh, come on!" Jane finally looked at her friend and her enthused countenance was revealed. "They're best friends – they do everything together! You can't tell me you don't want to be part of a Reidashler sandwich!"

Ashley contemplated it for a minute before her sensibilities kicked in. She delicately shuddered. "I would never." She reasoned with Jane. "Think about it – three people in that kind of relationship would never work out. Someone would get jealous and everything would get ruined, you know?"

"Yeah," Jane agreed wistfully, "but still… it would be hot."

Ashley rolled her eyes before turning back to the mirror, plucking her eyeliner out of its case. "Hot and doomed. It would be better if one person bowed out and just left the other two their devices. Otherwise, they're in for a lot of heartbreak."

"Yeah," Jane said in a far-off voice, her mind registering what the pretty Asian girl was saying and filing it away. "You're right. It would never work out."

The two girls remained silent for a few moments before a brisk knock echoed through their door.

"Hey," Kate greeted, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Jane gave her a quizzical look. "Hey," she replied in a confused manner.

"Um, Ashley and I are going shopping," Kate explained. "We both agreed to show each other the shops we go to in town. You want to come?"

"Nah," Jane said after a brief moment of consideration, "Ashley and I don't shop well together. She likes to browse for hours upon end and I just like to get what I need and go." She shrugged.

Kate nodded, understanding. "Oh, by the way, is it cool if we pick Pogue from Caleb's on our way back?" she asked the shorter girl who was picking up her purse and making up to leave.

"Sure," Ashley agreed, sitting down on her bed to slip a pair of boots on.

"Great," Kate smiled, checking her watch. "They'll probably wake up at one, so we can probably have lunch at Caleb's house."

Ashley nodded, okay with the idea. Unlike Tyler, she was perfectly comfortable with the other Sons, each being likeable in their own way. It's only the way Tyler was so uncertain around her that made things awkward.

"See you around," Kate said, giving Jane a slightly hidden look that made the other girl pause in slight trepidation.

"Later," Ashley added, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jane's brow furrowed at the knock at her door, wondering why the two girls had come back so early. Opening it, she was surprised to see both Reid and Tyler.

"Uh, hey," she said after a beat.

Both boys gave her a greeting back.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Surprised you two are awake. Isn't Sunday like the only day there isn't any practices?" She didn't bother pointing out the two should've been plagued with the mother of all hangovers.

Tyler shrugged. "Early risers," he said shortly.

Jane shook her head. "Its like eleven-thirty so not even."

"Surprised you're awake," Reid pointed out.

She smiled. "All that dancing last night (she didn't notice Reid smirk here) leads to endorphins. Makes it easier to get up." She scratched the back of her head. "Why are you two here? Lee didn't say anything about you two working today."

Reid leaned on the doorframe. "Just wanted to see if you two lovely ladies wanted breakfast. Our treat," he said, grin in place.

"Yeah," Tyler said, leaning on the opposite edge. "Thought it would be a good way to thank you for making sure we got home last night."

Jane bit her lip. They were double-teaming her – so unfair! No wonder the youngest Sons were rarely ever wanting of female company. "Lee's not here," she said, once she got over them dazzling her with their boyish charm. "She went shopping with Kate."

"Oh," Tyler's easiness faltered, disappointment sprawled across his face.

At that moment, Jane wished she had a camera so she could disprove all her roommate's doubts of Tyler's affection towards her.

"No problem," Reid stated, pushing his beanie out of his face. "Guess it's just you and us, Janie. You should know you're so lucky."

"Many a Spenser girl would kill to be in your position," Tyler joked eloquently, his displeasure at Ashley's absence fading.

Jane laughed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, because you two _so_ are my type," she said. She grabbed her phone and keys, sliding them into her pocket before following the two boys out.

"Hey, I am every girl's type," Reid declared

"Every blind and deaf girl," Jane shot back, shoving him playfully.

Tyler laughed.

Jane did, too, at Reid's indignant yell and pout, but somewhere inside her a spark set off at the deep, liquid noise coming out of the dark-haired boy's throat.

She reminded herself that she was just 'infiltrating' and Ashley had called 'dibs' on the good-looking boy. She told herself she wasn't interested.

Convincing herself of these facts was harder than it should've been.

* * *

Ashley and Kate happily placed their purchases in the trunk of Ashley's sleek car.

Kate leaned against the back of the car as Ashley closed it. "As the boys would say, 'Man, I'm tanked!'" She said with a smile.

Ashley laughed.

The dark skinned girl chanced a look at her watch and shrugged. "Its about one-thirty; now's a good a time as any to pop over to Caleb's. I'm starved." She slid into the passenger seat.

Ashley started her car before asking the other girl, "Are you sure Caleb is okay with me coming over for lunch?"

"I texted him," Kate replied. "It's totally fine."

"He's awake?" Ashley asked in confusion. "I thought they were waking up late."

Kate nodded. "Caleb wakes up everyday before the sun comes up," she stated while reapplying her lipstick.

Ashley gave her a searching look, wondering how the other girl knew that but didn't question it aloud.

Kate, oblivious to the stare the shorter girl was giving her, continued in a slightly admiring tone, "His cooking is awesome, though. You're in for a treat."

The girls continued in relative contentment, exchanging small talk as Ashley drove to Danvers Manor.

"Wow," Ashley murmured when she pulled up to the gate.

"I know, right?" Kate said. "Stop here – I'll step out and press the entrance code in."

Ashley watched as her companion confidently typed in the five-digit code needed to open the gates. She waited until Kate got back into the car before moving forward.

"Huh," Kate said, "Tyler and Reid are here." She waited until Ashley parked behind the large Hummer before stepping out.

Ashley's heart gave a little flip.

Kate waved the other girl to follow her, pulling out her set of keys to get the copy of Caleb's. She rolled her eyes at Ashley's arched browed. "Pogue loses his keys really easily so I keep copies of all of them just in case," she explained as she put the key into the door. "Hello?" she called.

"Kate," Caleb greeted, coming out a few seconds later from a room booming with raucous laughter. "Ashley," he added with a nod. "Tyler, Reid, and Janie are in the den," he said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

Ashley made a mild noise of surprise. "Jane?" she asked in confusion, following his pointing into the room with loud noise exploding out of it.

Kate and Caleb exchanged knowing looks, both mentally shaking their heads slightly at the jealousy that was bound to happen.

Knowing she didn't want to deal with that, Kate followed Caleb into the kitchen, setting her purse down onto a counter. Wordlessly she came next to Caleb and began helping him cook.

After a few minutes, Caleb spoke up. "So, should I regret having Jane drive you all home last night?"

Kate shook her head as she fried the bacon. "No, she did fine. I mean, considering how drunk they were and how smoothly she had to drive so they wouldn't throw up, she had to have driven really well."

Caleb nodded, lifting the pan up so he could scoop the eggs into a bowl.

"How was Pogue and your night?" Kate asked in turn.

"God damnit," Caleb swore as he accidentally poured the hot eggs onto his hand in surprise at her innocent question.

"Caleb," Kate said in worry, taking the pan and bowls from his hands carefully. After setting both on the countertop, she lifted his hand close to her face and examined it critically. She gave him a look, shaking her head. "You should know better, Mr. Responsible," she teased. "Thank God it's just a minor burn. You should be fine in a few minutes." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Caleb couldn't help but smile back.

"Food ready yet?" Jane asked, stepping into the room. Her eyes took in the large hand still incased in Kate's smaller ones but she didn't remark on it.

Kate stepped away from, what her mind yelled at her quite enthusiastically, her _boyfriend's best friend_ and gave a forced smile to the other girl. "Yeah, almost."

Jane's eyes narrowed slightly and she stepped further into the room. "Why don't you wake your boy up and I'll help Caleb?" she said, more order than suggestion.

Kate nodded. "That's probably a good idea," she murmured, walking away in a slight daze.

Caleb avoided Jane's knowing look and both began the work to finish making the Brunch.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _the Covenant_.

**A/N:** It's been awhile! Sorry! I really was at a lost at to what to write next and just realized I had outlined most of the fic out already so just needed to follow what I already had scripted. **About Ashley and Jane's converstion in the beginning**: basically it was just a set up for the whole struggle between Reid, Jane, and Tyler in _The Chemistry Project_, which as you all should know is the fic that comes after this that is already finished. For some reason, I feel like some people don't know that this fic is part of a saga, but it is! Surprise! Speaking of the saga, new information about it is now on my profile – new summaries for the upcoming fics, etc.


End file.
